


Fireflies

by serendipitous_rambles



Series: Stranger Prompts [21]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fireflies, Mileven, Tumblr Prompt, mike is just a hopless love sick puppy, summer softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: Mileven and fireflies - tumblr prompt





	Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> some cute summer fluff, i really liked this prompt

It was unusually hot for Indiana, so Mike and El sat on the porch of the cabin instead of their usual place of the couch or El’s room. The heat was unbearable, especially at night when it was all humid and the air was thick.

Mike was leaning back on his arms, his gaze stuck on El as she sat forward, animatedly retelling something that had happened on the latest episode of her show. He didn’t understand those shows himself, but he would gladly spend hours listening to her. Maybe he was a little obsessed with the sound of her voice.

At some point she stopped mid sentence, gasping lightly. Mike, reluctantly, pulled his gaze away from El and out into the darkness of the trees. He sat up, breathing heavily. He didn’t know what she had seen and he feared it was something bad. But she put a hand on his shoulder, instantly calming him, and pointed to the little glowing shape moving around.

“What is that?” she whispered in awe, her mouth hung open slightly.

It was small and not bright enough to be a flashlight of some unknown enemy. Mike relaxed and sighed when he realised what it was.

“Oh, it’s a firefly.”

She turned to him, testing out the word. “Firefly.”

“Look,” Mike pointed to another little light a few metres away from the first. “There’s more.”

Slowly, the forest began to light up, fireflies floating everywhere. El stood up, and turned around to try and get a 360 view of all the fireflies.

She was laughing as she was surrounded by the little creatures, arms raised in the air.

“Mike!” she called to him, but he was kind of in a trance watching her. He still didn’t believe it was real, and moments like these made him scared he was dreaming. But the feel of her hand in his as she pulled him to the swarm of glowing lights, made him certain that it was all happening.

“Pretty.” she whispered, her hand still clutching Mike’s as she watched the fireflies.

He smiled, even when he was surrounded by such an  incredible sight, Mike still thought El was the best view of them all. “Really pretty.”

With her free hand she held it out, and briefly a firefly landed on it. She scrunched up her eyes and then let the firefly go.

“What was that?” Mike tilted his head, a soft chuckle fell out.

“I made a wish.”

“What did you wish for?”

She grinned and tapped her nose, a gesture she’d picked up from Hopper that meant “it’s a secret”.

“I can’t tell you, won’t come true otherwise.”

Mike nodded, but she reached up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. Somehow he knew what she’d wished. She’d wished they’d always have these moments, that they’d always be together. And Mike knew he would wish the same.


End file.
